Analytic data is generated for different brands, companies, websites, campaigns, and just about any other product, event, or service. For example, analytic services may identify how many people access websites on different days, how many people purchase specific products, how many people click on online ads for a product, and the demographics for the different people responding to an email campaign about these products.
Social networks also produce analytic data associated with those products. For example, social networks allow users to post messages about products and even engage with posts by other users by commenting, indicating that they like the post, or rebroadcasting the post to their friends and followers. These social networks generate analytics for the user accounts, such as identifying the engagement numbers for these posts, the influence that these users have on other users on social media, the demographics of the users that are posting and engaging, as well as the number of followers related to the brand that represents the product.
Analytic services on their own may not effectively display the different analytic data and social media. For example, a company may launch a campaign to sell a particular product. The company may monitor their corporate website and generate analytics regarding the number of purchases, number of web page visits, and the demographics of the customers making the purchases. The company also may monitor social media, such as comments and posts made on the company social media accounts.
However, current computer systems may not allow a user to easily search, display, or navigate through all of the different types of content and metrics associated with different products or services. Current computer systems also may not synchronize the different content and metrics associated with the different products or services. For example, the computer system may use separate display screens for displaying different content or metrics for different products. However, the information on the display screens is not synchronized. When a user selects a new product or topic for displaying information on one of the display screens, the computer system does not automatically change all of the information on the other display screens to correspond with the new product or topic.